25 Days Of Drarry Christmas
by LifeIsNotEasy
Summary: Day One: Draco founded out what Harry wanted for Christmas and He will make sure he gets it. Each story is based on pictures please see link on profile for each day.
1. Day 1

**So It has been a while since I posted, but now here a one-shot for you and have a Happy December. I would also like to thank my beta Cuillere for beta the story for me. Remember to like and reviews let me know your thoughts on it.**

Draco is getting anxious about what he has planned for Harry, he isn't sure if it is a good idea, but he is going to do it anyway. He lies down on the couch naked, with a big red ribbon tied around the base of his cock, waiting for Harry to come home from work so he can give a Christmas present, which is him, of course.

The sound of the front door startles him out of his thoughts. Draco hurriedly rearranges himself on the couch, legs spread apart, one arm behind his head and the other hanging loosely off the edge of the couch. It isn't long before Harry walks into the living room and stops there, stunned, simply staring at him.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Draco asks, staring at Harry's eyes traveled down and up his body.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this?" Harry croaked, flushed.

Draco watches as Harry swallows. Draco can see he's aroused. He gets up from the couch and strolls towards Harry. "Well, if you must know, a little bird told me that you wanted me for Christmas..."

Draco reaches for Harry and wraps his arms around his neck, leans forward and bites his earlobe - knowing how much Harry likes it - and whispers. "...naked."

He can feel Harry shiver in pleasure and reaches up, swiftly unfastening Harry's robe and letting it drop to the floor. He grabs Harry by the collar of his shirt and uses it to bring Harry's face down to his height and presses their lips together. He brushes his tongue against Harry's lip, seeking entrance. Once granted access, he shoves his tongue into Harry's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. Draco can feel Harry cock hardening just from this kiss.

It goes on for a while before Draco pulls back from the kiss, both panting harshly and a trail of saliva following between them. He grabs Harry by the arm and leads him towards the couch in the living room. "Sit back and enjoy the show."

"Blimey, Malfoy! Not that I don't like this, but what bird did you talk to?" Harry asked, sitting down on the couch. Draco is getting impatient with the questions Harry is asking.

"Potter, stop asking questions and just sit there silently," Draco interrupts, irritated. "Or do I've to cast a silencing charm on you?"

"Please continue."

Draco rolls his eyes before continuing on to what he was doing. He walks towards the music player Potter bought him last year for Christmas and turns the dial. The song 'All I want for Christmas is you' starts playing. Draco walks towards Harry and starts dancing seductively to the music playing. With a leisurely thrust of his hip, cock bouncing with his movement, he bends down and trails his finger up from his feet to his thigh and onward to his cock and presses on the tip of it. Draco moans as he wraps his hand around his cock, smirking as Harry's eyes follow his hand movement. Draco moves his hand up and down his cock, tightens it to get more friction. Still holding his cock, Draco gets on his back on the floor, spreading his legs wide open and letting Harry see him pleasure himself.

 _I just want you for my own_

"God, Malfoy." Harry groaned, reaching down to rub himself through his pant.

"Take your cock out, Potter." Draco whines, moving his hand faster up and down his cock. He can feel the pressure building up in his balls, he reaches down and squeezes the base of his cock, stopping himself from coming. He glances at Harry, unbuttoning his pants and pushing his boxer and pants down at the same time, cock springing free.

 _More than you could ever know_

Draco looks up and can tell that Harry is having a hard time controlling himself from grabbing him and fucking him right then and there. Harry's hands are balled into tight fists, resting on his knees, cock just begging to be touched. Draco lets go of the base of his cock and crawls towards Harry, grabs his fists and forces Harry's fingers spread open, before sucking on one of them. He twirls his tongue around the finger and nibbles on it, hearing Harry groaning in pleasure. Releasing the finger, he sits on his feet, between Harry's legs and spreading them open.

 _Make my wish come true_

Harry's cock stands erect in his face, Draco leans forward and licks the veins on Harry's cock, then licks down and sucks one of Harry's ball in this mouth. Releasing it, he feels Harry's hands in his hair, urging him to continue on. Draco smiles smugly before taking Harry in his mouth. He whimpers at the feeling of Harry's cock in his mouth - it has been a while since he gave him a blowjob. He starts off at a slow pace but gradually picks up the speed.

"Fuck Malfoy." Harry groaned out thrusting his cock in Draco mouth. "I'm close."

Draco and Harry heard the floo alarm go off, alerting them that someone is coming through. Draco opens his eyes from where he is on the floor, with Harry's cock in his mouth, and looks to see Ron Weasley gawking at them with widened eyes, full of horror.

"Ron.."

"I…I.. Hermione!" Ron screams, distressed, grabbing some floo powder and throwing it at the floo. "THE BURROW!"

Both Draco and Harry are shocked to be caught in such a compromising situation. Draco lets Harry's now-flaccid cock slip from his mouth, no longer aroused after what just happened. But then Harry starts to laugh.

"Is something funny, Potter?" Draco snarls, getting up off the floor. "This is just fucking great, my whole week of planning down the damn drain because of Weasley."

Harry reaches out and grabs Draco by his wrist when he goes to walk past him and gently pulls him into his lap. "We can always do it another time, this time making sure to cut off the floo connection."

"How was I supposed to know that Weasley was coming over?" Draco sighs, sulky.

"Yeah, I don't think he is coming over at all anymore. " Harry laughs, kissing Draco on the lips. "Not after what just happened."

"Let's hope so. If he does, I will crucio his arse," Draco mumbles against Harry's lip. "Merry fucking Christmas."

"You too." Harry smiles.

 _All I want for Christmas is you._


	2. Day 2

This cannot be happening. 

Here, Harry is stuck in the middle of the forbidden forest with Draco fucking Malfoy. All because their friends had decided to play the truth or dare game and Harry had had to go and choose dare. It was the middle of December, snowing hard and they had been dared to go and look for a bowtruckle, wandless. He curses his friends in his mind, why did they have to pick Malfoy, of all people? He had thought they would get along now that the war is over and all the houses decided to unite and not having any hard feeling with anyone, but Draco just ignored his every attempt to befriend him.

"Oh, bloody hell, Potter! Stop dwindling over there like an idiot and come help me find a bowtruckle." Draco's voice shakes him out his thoughts. "Of all the people the choose me to be stuck with him," Draco complained.

Harry scowls at Draco behind his back, before scanning the ground for one of the animals they need. He searches behind the trees, under the snow, and in the trees but there are no bowtruckles to be found. It is slowly getting too cold for the both of them. Harry can feel the cold seeping into his body. "Malfoy, I think we should get back to the castle, it's no use to look for something that doesn't want to be found."

"If you think, I'm going to lose this dare, you better think again Potter," Draco says, turning to glare at him.

"Fine, I'll go back by myself, freeze to death for all I care," Harry shouts, turning around to head back to the castle, only to realize that they were too deep inside the forest, that they can't see the castle or any light anymore. "Blimey."

"What? I thought you were leaving, Potter?" Draco says, staring at Harry, arms crossed. "Scared to walk back on your own?"

"No. Do you know the way back?" Harry asks, staring wide-eyed at Draco.

"What? Of course, I do Potter I'm not an idiot." Draco snarled, walking past him to lead the way back to the castle.

Harry doesn't know how long they have been walking but it seems like Draco has led them farther and farther into the forest. "You don't know your way back either do you Malfoy?"

"I..I do!" Draco yells looking flustered, Harry grabs Draco's wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Just admit it, Malfoy, we're lost."

"Ok fine we're lost! Are you happy?" Draco exclaims yanking his wrist out of Harry grip. "Now that I admit it what do you expect us to do now?"

"Now, we find shelter. Hopefully, our friends will notice that we have been gone too long and will come find us." Harry explains, looking at his surroundings. He walks straight not knowing where he is going, but hopefully, they will find somewhere to stay warm for tonight, until their friends get them.

They have been walking for a couple of minutes, Harry's teeth are started to chattering, his hands are getting a little too numb from the cold, he looks behind him and sees Draco going through the same thing. Blimey, they really shouldn't have accepted the dare.

Harry looks to his right and sees a light glowing from afar and starts heading that way, hearing Draco following after him, as he gets closer and closer the light shines and it turns out to be a cottage. Finally, they can get out of the cold, nearing the cottage, Harry knocks on the door, but no one answers. He grabs the doorknob and turns it, to find that it is unlocked. He opens the door all the way and walks inside. Draco walks in after him and closes the door behind him to keep out the cold.

"God, it was cold outside! At least, we can be warm now, from the look of the cottage, it seems like whoever owns it wanted to get away from everything," Harry says, looking at the books on the wooden desk. He opens the drawer to the desk and finds a box of matches and other stuff. "I can lit the fireplace with these matches, hopefully, they work. Blimey, I wish there was a space heater. It'll take a while until we get warmer from the fire."

"Space heater, it that one of those muggles investments?" Draco asks, walking around the cottage.

"Yeah, it's really easy to use. You just plug it up and turn it on the temperature you want and hot air will come out." Harry explained.

"Or we could just easily use our wand, Potter."

Harry sighs, shaking his head, picking up the matches. It takes him four matches, before the fireplace is lit, a few flames were shown, but it was enough for Harry can feel some of the heat taking the cold away. Just then something is thrown at him, catching it Harry looks down in his hand to see that it is a thick blanket, he turns around to see Malfoy holding another one, walking toward him. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Well, we wouldn't want the-boy-who-lived-once freezing to death." Draco drawls, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders and sitting in front of the fireplace.

Harry laughs and sits down beside him, he looks at Draco from the corner of his eyes and sees him smile. "Yeah, we wouldn't want that."

Silence fills the room, Harry wants to make conversation but he doesn't know what he could talk about with Draco. He sighs, he could use this time to try and befriend Draco again. "So, Malfoy how is your mum doing?"

"She's fine, Potter," Draco replies. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation," Harry answers, rolling his eyes. "If you don't want to talk, just say so. I'm trying to befriend you and you don't even want to talk to me."

"Me? You made it very clear that you didn't want to be my friend, Potter when you rejected my hand on the train!" Draco yells.

"Draco are.. are you still holding a grudge because of that? That was years ago. Plus you were being a prat to my friends," Harry says. He can't believe that Malfoy is holding a grudge because of something that has happened years ago.

"So what if I am?"

"Malfoy, can't you just accept that I want us to be friends now and forget what happened years ago," Harry remarks, glancing at him.

"I don't…"

"Why are you trying so hard to push me away?" Harry interrupts.

"Because I like you!" Draco confesses. "I fancy you since the fourth year, okay!"

Harry sits there, shocked, staring wide-eyed at Draco's confession. Part of him is happy about it and the other half finds it hard to believe. Building up his courage, he does the only thing he can think of. Harry leans towards Draco, makes eye contact and kisses him gently on the lips.

Harry feels Draco freeze for a moment before his lips begin to move against him eagerly. Harry drags his hand through Draco's hair, pulling him closer.

"Does this mean we are dating, Malfoy?" Harry gasps, looking Draco in the eyes.

"Blimey, Potter." Draco mumbles, grabbing him by the chin and kisses him on the lips "Of course it does."

Harry just smiles leaning into the kiss.


	3. Day 3

Harry is wary about Draco Malfoy. Every night, he looks at his Marauder's Map and sees Draco's name moving along the hallway, down to the Potions classroom. Sometimes, Harry follows him under the invisibility cloak. He once got caught by Ron and Hermione, who had looked him in displeasure and told him that he was getting a little too obsessed with what Draco was doing at nightfall. That was just before they left for their Christmas holidays. But he is sure that Draco is up to something and he is going to find out what it is. Once again, Harry lies awake in his bed, staring intently at the Marauder's Map, waiting for Draco's name to start moving. He sees Draco's name move out of the Slytherin common room.

Harry silently gets out of bed, taking his cloak and wand along with him. He wraps his cloak around him and leaves the common room. He walks down the hallway and takes the stairs to the dungeon. Pulling the map out of this pocket he checks to see that Draco is moving too, down the hallway, a few feet away from him. He silently runs to catch up with him, leaving only a little space separating them. Trailing behind Malfoy, he makes sure not to make any noise as they both near the Potion classroom.

Harry pauses and watches as Malfoy unlocks the door to the classroom, and goes inside. He opens the door and winces a little at the sound and hurriedly goes inside, shutting the door silently behind him. He glances about the classroom, but Draco is nowhere to be found.

"Why the hell are you following me, Potter?"

Harry spins around, alarmed at the sound of Draco's voice coming from behind him. He notices him standing in the dark corner of the room, scowling at him. "Why are you always coming here?"

"I asked first, Potter." Draco snaps, stalking towards him, anger showing on his face. "Wait, Oh, bloody hell! Are you fucking spying on me?"

Harry hesitates to admit it. He feels a little bit guilty, but the cat is already out of the bag, so he may as well tell Draco the truth. "So, what if I've been following you? You have to admit that you coming here every night is questionable. Plus leaving the Great Hall early, too."

"What I do is none of your business, Potter!" Draco shouts, jabbing Harry's chest with his index finger. "Now please, kindly fuck off."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Draco says, upset. "No, you won't stop following me? You bloody bastard, I don't need you stalking me around like a bloody Auror waiting to catch me doing something bad. I'm not a child, I've learned my lesson during the war."

"Yes, so unless you tell me what you're doing in here, I'm not leaving." Harry shoots back, swatting Draco's finger away from his chest.

"You want to know what I was doing Potter, fine I'll show you." Draco steps towards the cupboard and opens it, he hears Draco whisper a spell but he has spoken to fast for him to catch what spell it was. Walking up behind Draco to see what has happened, he sees a door has appeared in the cupboard. Draco opens it and walks through it, holding the door open for him. "Well come on, you so badly want to see what I was doing."

Glaring at Draco, he walks through the door and is in awe at the view. The room is brightened up with red and green lights, a decorative tree stands in the corner of the room, there are a long couch and a wool chair in the middle of the room with a table separating them. "What the hell?"

"Feeling apologetic now Potter?" Draco says once he has made sure to close the doors behind them.

"I… fine I'm sorry I got the wrong idea." Harry apologizes, blushing. He was expecting something worse than a Christmas-themed room. Sighing, he turns back to leave, full of embarrassment.

"You can stay. I don't mind having company, it gets lonely once in a while." Draco murmurs from the couch. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you."

"It okay. It is my fault for snooping." Harry says, sitting in the chair across from him. "How did you find this place anyway?"

"I didn't. My godfather told me about it," Draco mumbles, smiling sadly. "I only used it when I want to get away from everything."

"I'm sorry, about Snape..."

"Stop apologizing, Potter." Draco interrupts. "It's all in the past, and shouldn't you be spending Christmas with Granger and Weasley?"

"No, I didn't want to burden them." Harry shrugs, he didn't feel like going over there anyway, because he keeps remembering that Fred didn't make it. Even though they say it wasn't his fault, it still feels like it was. "What about you?"

"My mother went to live with her other relatives, but I didn't want to go so I stayed and my father is in prison," Draco responds, looking at him. His eyes are full of sorrow and loneliness and Harry feels the same way.

"Would you like to spend Christmas together?" He asks,

"Yeah, I think I'll like that: Christmas at Hogwarts, in a cupboard," Draco smirks, and Harry likes the sound of it.

"Me too."


	4. Day 4

Harry has been receiving letters from a secret admirer. Usually, he would read them, then burn them, but this particular one has caught his interest. He doesn't know why but he feels like he knows the person who wrote this one. He has begun receiving those two years ago, but they have stopped after that one. He wondered why but decided to think nothing of it and continue on with his life. But now he has just received another letter from his admirer and Harry cannot stop his curiosity. He opens the letter he has just received from the owl post and begins to read.

 _Dear Harry Potter_

 _How have you been? I understand that it has been a long time since I wrote to you. But I have been going through tough times, my parents died last year, and I fell into depression. I was devastated at the loss of my parents. Firewhisky and pills were my escape, but then I found all the letters I wanted to send you and just seeing your name, it saves me. It made me want to try and get better. So now I have changed my way, started my own business and put a name out for myself, and I finally built up the courage to write this letter. It is for one thing only: meet me at the Owl Post on the night of tomorrow and I will show myself, the one who has always admired you from afar but never had the courage of a Gryffindor to show myself to you. I'm looking forward to meeting you if you come._

 _Your one and only_  
 _Secret Admirer_

Harry sits at his desk, staring at the letter, his eyes full of tears. Even if he doesn't know who the admirer is, Harry understands what they are going through, after losing his godfather and Fred in the war. He wipes his tears and folds the letter, deep in thought. He is interested in who his admirer is, but at the same time, being an Auror, he questions if this is a trap, making him let down his guard to kill him. But it seems too public for it to be. He puts the letter with all the others that he has received from his admirer, in his drawer.

He checks the time and realizes it is about time for him to meet Ron and Hermione at their house for their weekly dinner. He finishes his last paperwork and tidies up his desk, before leaving through the floo to Ron and Hermione's house.

"Hey, mate how was work?" Ron asks when he steps out of the floo.

"It was fine, just a bunch of paperwork to sign, I'll be glad when you come back from your leave." Harry grins, hugging Ron, clapping him on his back. "How is Rose doing?"

"She's fine, we finally got her to sleep," Ron says, pointing upstairs to the nursery room. "Let's go to the dining room, Hermione is waiting for us.

Harry nods, following after him, shaking the soot off of the bottom of his robe. He takes a seat at the table, Hermione already seated and waiting for them. "Hey Hermione, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Harry, thanks for asking. It's better with Ron here to help me take care of Rose. Not that I needed him, but it's the thought that counts." Hermione smiles at him.

"Ouch, that hurts," Ron says, playfully clutching his chest, pretending to be hurt by Hermione's words. Harry laughs at Ron's antics, as they begin to eat. His thoughts are still on the letter that he has received, he is barely eating his food, he sighs and shakes himself out of his thoughts, trying to pay attention to the conversation.

"What's wrong Harry? You're barely eating your food?" Hermione questions, looking at him with concern.

"I have something I need to tell you two."

"Okay, mate you know you can tell us anything. We're not going to get angry at you or anything," Ron reassures him, smiling at him from across the table.

"So, I've been getting letters from a secret admirer and they asked me to meet them at the Owl Post to reveal their identity," Harry says, awaiting their reaction, and it is just as he predicted.

"Blimey mate, you going to meet someone who's been writing you letters, but you don't even know who it is? For all I know, it could be a trap." Ron exclaims.

"Harry, how long have you been getting these letters?" Hermione asks.

"It's been two years already."

"Harry, I don't think it's a good idea for you to meet this person. Ron's right, you don't even know them." Hermione says, worrying.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry mutters but he is still going to meet the stranger anyway. He understands that his friends worry about him, but he will make sure he cast enough protective spells on himself, so he won't be taken off guard. He spends a few hours eating and chatting with his friends before he leaves for Grimmauld Place, to get ready for bed.

It is nighttime and here he is, restlessly walking down Diagon Alley to the Owl Post, it doesn't take him long to reach it. He pauses for a moment, getting his thoughts together, before opening the door to the to the Owl Post and walking inside. He glances around the shop and walks to the back, he pauses in his step, staring at the last person he expects to see. Draco Malfoy stands there, staring at him. Harry doesn't know what to say or do, should he run, or should he get mad? He decides to hear him out. He knows for sure, that it is Draco who sent the letters. Everything fits. He has read about Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's on the Quibbler. There is no turning back, he walks towards Draco and stops once he is closer to him.

"Why?" It is all Harry can say, because he is still astounded he didn't figure out from the letters that they were from Draco Malfoy. Now, everything makes sense.

"I wanted to tell you last year, but then my parents died, and it went downhill from there. I had nobody to talk to or to comfort me. It led me to drink and take pills at the same time. I almost wanted to commit suicide. Then, I saw some of the letters I wrote to you but never sent, and it got me thinking about my life choices. My parents wouldn't want me to throw my life away. I have liked you since the first time I saw you in Diagon Alley, but then, you rejected my friendship and chose Weasley, so I did the only thing I could think of." Draco explains pensively, Harry can tell that Draco is nervous, but is keeping himself composed. "I've bullied you, made fun of your friends and I apologize for that, it was just a way for me to get your attention."

"Draco we are not in Hogwarts no more, what you did was hurtful, but it doesn't matter anymore because that is in the past."

"I know, but I still wanted to apologize for it."

"I still don't understand why you didn't just come to me personally, instead of writing letters. I would've helped you." Harry asks, distressed.

"I wasn't sure you would help me after everything I had done to you."

"I don't hold grudges, Draco," Harry says gently. "It doesn't matter. Tell me, what do you want me to do now?"

"Can we be friends? That all I'm asking for." Draco asks, staring hopefully at him. Holding out his hand for a handshake.

Harry reaches out and grasps his hand firmly. " Yes, that's a good start."


	5. Day 5

Draco wakes up from slumber to find himself face to face with Harry's sleeping face, their limbs entwined. Smiling, he brushes Harry's hair out of his face, trailing his finger down his cheek to his lip. Draco laughs softly when Harry scrunches up his nose, before getting out of bed, pulling on his silk robe, he goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth, before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

He enters the kitchen and goes straight to the coffee maker Harry has bought from a muggle store. He is not yet used to it, but he knows that Harry will be cranky if he doesn't have his coffee. He sets up the coffee maker and presses start. Draco stands there, watching the coffee drip. The sound of it is soothing to him and it makes him feel sleepy.

He is startled out of his daze when he feels Harry come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, leaning his head against him, nuzzling his neck. "Good morning."

"Morning," Harry mumbles into his neck, drowsy, putting all his weight onto him. Draco sighs and reaches back to caress Harry's cheek with his finger.

"Your coffee will be ready in a minute," Draco says, turning around in Harry's arm, so they are face to face. "Do you've to go to the office today?"

"No, I asked Kingsley for the day off," Harry answers, leaning towards him for a kiss, but Draco stops Harry with a finger on his lip. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Did you brush your teeth, Potter? You know how I'm with morning breath." Draco says, wrinkling his nose. Letting him get away with this time, he moves his finger from Harry's lip, leans in and kisses him lightly on the lips. He pulls back, but Harry grabs him by his hair and pulls him back into the kiss. He feels Harry brushing his tongue against his lips and he parts them, letting Harry's tongue in.

"You seem to be quite in the mood, for someone who was sleepy." Draco groans, pulling back from the kiss. "Not that I mind, but must you come down naked, too?"

"You are the only one here who can see me. Plus, I made sure to turn off the floo connection," Harry smirks, brushing Draco's hair from his eyes. "Besides, I don't see you complain about it."

Harry touches his cock through his pants and squeezes it, causing him to moan in pleasure. Harry grabs him by his wrist and leads him to the living room. Draco drags his nails down Harry's back, the breathy moan in his ear sends tingles down his spine, as he nibbles on Harry's ear. Harry pulls back and roughly presses his lips against his. Draco's heart quickens as he is guided to the floor, his robe removed in an slow haste. Harry removed his shirt, reluctantly breaking away from kisses that are growing more intense. He makes eye contact with Harry, and he can see pure lust reflected in his eyes. No matter how many times he has already seen Harry like this, he still gets overwhelmed by it.

His heart beats faster as Harry unbuttons his pants, his arms wrapped around him as Harry lies him back on the floor. He kisses down his stomach, and Draco gets eager with anticipation. His head is thrown back, and a wave of pleasure moves through his body when his tongue touch the tip of his cock, Draco moans and thrusts his hips upwards, sliding his cock into Harry's mouth.

Harry grips the base of him and starts moving at a slow pace, tongue twirling around the head when he pulls back, before going down again. Draco closes his eyes and lets his head fall back as Harry sucks him off, he moans at the way Harry strokes his cock and twists slightly at the end of each stroke; and the way his mouth slowly makes its way down the length of him! He looks down in time to see his tongue snake out and lick his balls. He can feel his balls tighten in an upcoming release.

"Stop, I need you in me now," Draco says, breathless.

" _Accio lube_ ," Harry mutters, squeezing the base of Draco's cock to keep him from coming. There is a woosh sound, a tube of lube shoots through the air into Harry's hand. Blimey! Draco loves it when Harry does wandless magic.

Draco spreads his legs wide open for Harry, as he watches him squirt some lube on his fingers and rub them together. Harry rolls him onto his stomach and gently probes his arse with a finger. He groans, thrusting onto Harry's finger with abandon. Draco lets his head drop to the floor, as Harry inserts another finger, stretching him. Draco groans lustfully at the feeling of Harry twisting his finger inside him.

"Just fuck me already." Draco snaps, panting harshly.

He hears Harry chuckle behind him before he removes his finger, only to be replaced with the tip of his cock. He presses it gently but firmly until it is inside, slowly sliding in inch by inch. Draco groans at the feeling of Harry balls-deep inside him. Draco pushes back on Harry's cock, moaning wantonly and Harry begins to move. He sets a slow and hard pace, thrusting into him, hitting his prostate spot on. The living room is filled with the sound of flesh against flesh, as Harry presses his chest against Draco's back and reaches one arm to Draco's chest to press him close as he speeds up his pace, pounding into him.

With a few more thrusts, Draco moans profusely as he comes untouched, cum spilling on the floor. Harry's breath catches at the feeling of Draco clamping down on his cock, he rests his head on Draco's shoulder as he groans and comes.

Draco feels Harry reach to the couch and pulls the duvet to cover them both.

"Let's cuddle." Harry yawns, arm tightening around his waist. Draco rolls his eyes but decides to go along with it and rests his head on Harry's chest.

"Fine, just a small nap," Draco says. He is tired anyway and lets Harry's heartbeat lure him to sleep.


End file.
